


The Princess and the Pumpkaboo

by cactuar_sauce



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuar_sauce/pseuds/cactuar_sauce
Summary: OLD STORY FROM 2017, IMPORTED FROM MY OLD FANFICTION ACCOUNT——Inspired by the tweet about Shiny Gourgeist looking like Camilla: When a lone Shiny Pumpkaboo gets separated from her herd and encounters Camilla at Castle Krakenburg, Camilla's motherly instincts persuade her to raise the Shiny Pokemon.
Kudos: 4





	The Princess and the Pumpkaboo

Pumpkaboo was lost.

Living near the dark forests and swamps in Nohr meant it was easy to lose the way, even if you were familiar with the area. Not too long ago, Pumpkaboo was traveling through the Woods of the Forlorn with the rest of the Pumpkaboo herd when she wandered away from them. Next thing she knew, she was all by herself and none of her fellow Pumpkaboo were nowhere to be found.

For Pumpkaboo, she was kind of scared. This Pokemon stood out from her other friends since her pumpkin body was a shade of lilac in contrast to the regular Pumpkaboo, whose pumpkin bodies were orange instead. Because she was a Shiny, she was an easier target for potential prey.

The Shiny Pokemon was confused at her surroundings. None of her friends were around and it was just her lonesome self.

"GROOOOOGGGHH."

Pumpkaboo nearly jumped at the sudden noise. She scurried behind a tree and peered around it. Suddenly, she heard loud stomping and what sounded like heavy breathing. Below Pumpkaboo, a few hulking, muscular, green humanoid beasts with iron masks over their heads came bursting through the trees.

She nearly shook at the sight of the monsters. These brutes were feared among her herd since they frequently attacked them for food. In response, she kept quiet and stayed out of view from the Faceless high up in the trees.

Eventually, Pumpkaboo managed to find a way out of the Woods of the Forlorn. She was nearly spotted by a few Faceless but thankfully, they didn't see her while she crept by the monsters. She was happy to be away from danger but loneliness got the best of her since none of the other Pumpkaboo from the herd were to be found and she needed to find some food.

Out of nowhere, a screech could be heard. Thinking it was more Faceless, Pumpkaboo cowered and hid in the tall grass. But she heard a flapping sound instead of labored breathing. She looked up to spot a murky colored dragon soar across the cloudy sky with a human riding on top of it. The Pokemon could see that the dragon and the human were flying towards a castle surrounded by a tall circular wall in the distance. Curiosity got the best of Pumpkaboo as she decided to follow the dragon.

In the stables of Krakenburg Castle, Camilla successfully landed Marzia and was just getting her wyvern back inside her pen.

"Who's a good girl? You did well today, my sweet Marzia," praised Camilla, giving the wyvern affectionate neck rubbings.

Marzia, the said wyvern, let out what sounded like a rumbled purr in response. For an undead wyvern, she was pleased for her master's affection. The wyvern then picked up a feeder with her jaw and pushed it.

"Hungry? Wait right here, I'll be right back," said Camilla, leaving the stables.

As soon as Camilla was gone, up near an open window above Mariza's pen, Pumpkaboo wandered inside the wyvern stables. All around her were different wyverns in their pens. Still hungry for food, the pumpkin Pokemon carefully looked in every stable for any food.

No luck, until Pumpkaboo saw one wyvern in the pen to the right of Marzia had some fresh food still inside the feeder. The wyvern inhabiting the pen was sound asleep so Pumpkaboo got overly excited about finally finding food she rushed over to the feeder and started eating the wyvern feed. She was so focused on eating the food she didn't hear footsteps coming in.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

The lilac Pumpkaboo froze at the sound of the voice. She nervously turned around to see a female human with lilac hair holding a bucket of food staring at her. Afraid that the human would get angry for eating the wyvern's food, the pumpkin's anxiety got the best of her. She hid behind a pile of hay in the pen.

Camilla unlatched the gate. She entered the pen and knelt down to the pile of hay where Pumpkaboo had hid. The Pokemon's beady yellow eyes peeped at her for a second before cowering in fear.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be afraid. Come here, I promise I'm not going to hurt you," said Camilla. She realized the creature was probably hungry after witnessing her wolf down the wyvern's feed. She reached into the bucket containing Marzia's food pellets and extended her hand to the hay pile.

Pumpkaboo was still hungry so where else could she find something to eat? The human didn't seem too interested in attacking her since she was offering her some food. Deeming that the human wasn't a threat, Pumpkaboo approached Camilla and sniffed the pellets.

The Malig Knight couldn't help but smile as she observed Pumpkaboo take a few bites before gradually accepting the food. She just couldn't stop thinking about how unusually colored this wild Pokemon was. Pumpkaboo were common around the Nohrian Festival of Bonds and as far as Camilla knew, most of them were not purple.

"You know, I've never seen a purple Pumpkaboo like you before. What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she asked out of curiosity.

Pumpkaboo stopped eating when she heard Camilla mention "friends." No one from the herd had come back to look for her and who knows where they might've gone? She had no idea where they went after getting lost in the Woods of the Forlorn. She let out a sad sigh in Pokespeak.

Camilla couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the wild Pokemon. She gently scooped up Pumpkaboo and cradled her. "There there, I didn't mean to make you sad. If you want, you can stay with me. I'm sure my family would love to have you around," she soothed.

Pumpkaboo began to think over Camilla's offer. It was either go back to the wild and search for her friends or stay with the human who was kind enough to let her find a place called home. Who knows what kind of dangers would happen in the Nohrian wilderness, since her shiny coat made her an easy target.

It was tempting to keep searching for her friends but something didn't seem right. She could sense some sadness from Camilla's voice. This human was kind enough to let her have something to eat and treated her nicely and yet she was considering leaving. Maybe staying with a human didn't seem so bad.

"Pumpkaboo, darling? Have you made your decision? It's fine if you want to go find your friends..." said Camilla, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Camilla suddenly felt something bumpy and soft rubbing against her chest armor. She looked down to see Pumpkaboo happily leaving her scent all over her. The Malig Knight couldn't help but smile. "Does this mean you want to stay with me?" she asked as she gently ran her fingers through the fur.

"Boo! Pumpka!"

"Thank you Pumpkaboo... Don't worry darling, you'll be safe. I won't let anyone take you from me."


End file.
